Two Sides Of A Coin
by The mad climber
Summary: The crack team of FBI agents Percy Jackson and Jason Grace have been searching for the worlds deadliest assassin and finally they have a lead and her name is Annabeth Chase. Warning right now the M rating has nothing to do with lemons, it's just that the may get a bit dark towards the middle. Obvious Percabeth... Eventually.
1. Having a bit of Fun

**Look I know I said I wouldn't write any more stories but this idea came to me last night during school after someone asked me how much you'd have to pay me before would I murdered my friend.**

 **Ben Rhodes' (aged 25) POV:**

Right, so I looked up at the slightly mean sneer of my date oppositely. I smiled partially as I wandered how long it takes for a waiter to get a check.

And just as I turned to see what was taking so long, that I didn't notice our slightly younger, near black haired waiter standing at the side of the table with her hazel brown.

After she put down the check, my date, who was actually nicer than I was giving her credit for, leaned over our small table and whispered in my ear, "How about I pay the check and we go back to your place"

"Well I'm afraid that can't happen," I said making her incredibly shocked," Don't you know I have to pay". I threw some money down, picked up the check and strutted towards door confidently.

I turned round and saw the waiter quickly wink at me. I chuckled quietly before opening the door and stepping out into the LA air.

 **My Apartment:**

I hadn't been in the apartment for 10 seconds before my date pushed me up against the wall and we started to whisper seductively in my ear "Go sit on your bed and I'll come in when I'm… ready". And being such a nice guy I did as she asked.

She finally walked in full clothing with her hands behind her and I looked at her confused "Um, what are you doing?"

"Oh I think your confused" she said jovially before pointing a silenced Pistol, "I'm actually here to kill, but heh at least it's not personnel"

"Oh god, no please no" I begged beginning to cry

"Yes" she said definitely. And she pulled the trigger

There was a quiet click, and then another and another, and at this point I couldn't keep the act up anymore, beginning to laugh hysterically.

"You know it's gonna be hard to shoot me without this" I laughed as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pin a and dropping it on my hard-wood floor "It's the firing pin in case you can't guess". She couldn't move a muscle she was in so much shock

"Oh… what was the other thing oh yes" I said slightly confused before quickly pulling out my P220 Super Match and shot her directly in the head. I sighed loudly "Time to go home". As I tucked my pistol back down the back of my trousers, I noticed something missing. I started to pat down my trousers, when realized what it was. My wallet, then I thought back to that winking Waiter. Then I took out the check and on the back it said 'you want your money back, come meet me in alley by the restaurant '. Wow, she is really good.

 **Amelia's (aged 24) POV:**

"Holy shit, this guy is loaded," I muttered

"Yes, I am infact loaded" The mysterious guy called as he walked down the alley towards me, with his piercing blue, eyes and messy hair so blonde it's nearly brown that went to the top his neck.

"So, your driving license says your name is 'Tony Charles', but that pistol stuck down the back of your trousers says that isn't true" I said looking smugly, hoping he won't just shoot me on instinct.

He chuckle and reaches behind himself and pulls his gun out. He looks up and I must have gotten really pale, because he smiled when he looked up and pointed it at me.

"So tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you"

"Because you haven't and if you were going to you would have done it the moment you arrived," I said matter-of-factly.

His face went neutral and he stepped forward but I didn't back away, so he was about 8 feet away from me and he flipped his pistol and put it on a nearby metal drum.

"So who are you really then" I asked interested

"Right firstly, I'm impressed with both your subtlety, skill and that you didn't turn and run when I took the partially loaded gun out. Secondly I think we need to get to know each other better before I tell you my name"

"Ok fair enough" I reasoned, "Wait partially loaded?"

"Well let's just say I made quite a lot of money today"

"Wait so you're a…"

"A contract killer… yes although I prefer Assassin… or Hitman, Hitman's good" he said looking at me inquisitively," you know your taking this pretty well… for a waiter"

"Yeah because I'm a waiter, you know we've met before." I laughed

"Really funny, I usually remember it when I meet beautiful women" he said smiling sincerally. Right now the only thing I was hoping was that in the dark he couldn't see me blush.

"Yeah well we met in Germany about a year ago, as I remember it you were on a job and I was being paid to liberate a couple of painting from the vault of a KfW bank." I explained

"Well that make sense you were wearing a ski mask but now that you mention it I should have recognized those beautiful eyes."

"Look I'd love to just stand around talking but you know it's kinda cold, so how about we go to your apartment" he asked

"Why don't we go to yourapartment" I retorted guardedly

"Well A, I thought you'd prefer you own place, and B my place kinda has a body in it" he said sarcastically as he retrieves his gun and puts it back down the back of his trousers. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help chuckling.

"Ok, but only if you tell me why you really want to talk to me because you haven't asked for your wallet back?" I negotiated, as we walked over to his obvious hire car.

"Well isn't it obvious, I want to offer you a job" he said with a light chuckle as he opened the door for me," And my names Ben Rhodes".

"Just Amelia" I returned as I slipped into the car.

 **Percy's (aged 26) POV:**

 **The Next Day**

I was standing outside a low to medium rent apartment building, when a street cop came up to me.

"You the FBI guy right"

"Yeah, it was the sunglasses and black SUV wasn't it?" I joked as I gave him my badge.

"Your partner's upstairs" as he looked up un-amused and gave me my badge back. I strolled into the building and up the elevator, before walking over to the apartment surrounded by cops. I found my good friend, Jason bent down over the corpse of well-dressed woman with a bullet hole right in the middle of her head.

"Right, so what do we think is it our guy?" I said causing Jason to stand up and turn to me.

"Well it was efficient, there were literally no witnesses, no one heard anything except the shot and oh, he left a note, so probably," Jason said sarcastically.

"Really a note where" I said excitedly, he'd never left a note before.

Jason was looking at me skeptically.

"Oh come on, your joking about a dead woman" I said slightly disappointed. I wanted that note.

"We checked her out" he explained.

"Sure you did" I laughed.

"She was an assassin, chances are our guy was hired by the family of one of her Victims" Jason explained.

"Huh, any leads on our guy's identity" I asked not expecting much; we never got a name or a photo.

"Actually yes" Jason answered with a smile

"Wait really, and you didn't lead with this" I exclaimed

"God sorry Perce, anyway it's the front desk it has a secret camera" he said looking slightly hurt

"Don't worry about it, come on" I said as I walked out the apartment.

 **5 minutes later**

"What do you mean the picture on the camera doesn't work," I asked pissed off

"Look Mr. suit, what I mean is that there is no image only audio" he answered back

"Fine give us the recording then" I said exasperated

"Yeah, alright" he answered, reaching under the table.

FBI Headquarters, Washington

FBI Associate Deputy Director's Office

"So let me get this straight, after 3 months of literally no evidence then suddenly he makes a mistake" questioned Associate Deputy Director Chiron

"Yeah, people make mistakes" I argued

"Your being over confidant" commented Chiron

"Come on, we're on the brink on catching him!" I exclaimed

"Yes, so I'm bringing in a expert, someone to help us catch him," he explained calmly.

"Really who" I demanded kinda pissed he just randomly did that.

"Me" said a new voice from the doorway in a thick Texan accent. I turned to see a kinda built, young, 6'2 man with a black beard and mid-length curled hair. He was wearing a dark-ish cream 3 piece suit.

"Hiyah there Mr. Jackson I've heard a lot about you, I'm agent Elliot Fable with the NSA" he said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm going" I said as I left.

As I left I couldn't help but feel that something as off about that guy, but my musing was interrupted by Jason.

"Hey Percy, you got a special girl somewhere your not telling me about" Jason asked chuckling as I walked out of the office.

"No, why?" I asked kind of confused.

"Well, your phone has been going off like crazy". So we walked to our desks as Jason's was opposite mine and I picked up my phone.

( **Percy** , _Mr Henrys_ )

 **"Hello this is SA Jackson"**

" _Ah Mr Jackson I'm here in the Lobby waiting like I was asked"_

" _ **Sorry but I have no idea what's going on**_ _"_

" _I'm here for the meeting with the Associate Deputy Director and you"_

" **Well, what about Agent Elliot Fable"**

" _Um… Elliot Fable was shot point blank with a 45 caliber to the head 3 days ago, That's what our meeting was about today"_

I looked up suddenly realizing what had happened dropped the phone instantly and began sprinting while pulling my Glock model 23 before kicking open Chiron's office door.

 **Chiron's POV:**

Meanwhile

"So he seems nice," Elliot said

"Percy's just… a little tense, he's been after this guy for a while" I answered

"So what do you actually know about this guy" He said as he began to sweat.

"Basically the fact that he is a guy is about it, are you okay? You look a bit off" I said

"Me, nah, I'm fine" he said as he took off his jacket and put it on a chair to his right, revealing 2 obviously custom-made .45 caliber handguns in a duel sided tan leather shoulder holster, all of which is much too expensive for a NSA agent. Then he began to undo his cuffs and roll up his sleeves.

So I began to scan everything he owned including the jacket on the chair to his right, and it's label seamed to say Armani. Which was again much too expensive.

"So what's it like to be the Associate Deputy Director of the FBI" he asked casually as he paced in front of my desk.

"It's alright I suppose" I answer as I slowly inch my way towards the handle of my lower desk drawer, where I keep my gun.

"I really advise against that, and um, hands on the table" he said in an English accent as I looked up to see Elliot pointing one of his guns at my head.

"Ah, so you're the assassin, so was there ever really an Elliot Fable?" I asked as I put my hands on the table.

"Yes, but he's dead now" he said matter-of-factly. Elliot kept pointing the gun at me with one hand and pulled off a thick layer of skin from his face. Only it wasn't actually real skin, it was there to make him look about 15 years older than he actually was.

"So why haven't you shot me yet" I asked.

"Because this is a hostage situation, not an assassination" he said smiling, "Oh, and stand up now please".

And so I did and he walked behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck and pointed his gun at the door.

About 3 seconds later Percy came rushing through the door.

"Percy!" The Mysterious Assassins shouted way too excitedly.

"Let him go" Percy said slowly, with what seemed to be intense anger.

"Well Hello, my real Name is Mr. Rhodes and we are all going to have a nice and civil conversation" Rhodes said as more FBI agent flowed in, all eventually crowding my desk pointing guns at Rhodes.

"Yeah, and we can do that when you let him go" Percy negotiated.

"Yeah, how about I shoot myself for you as well" Rhodes said sarcastically.

"Well if you offering" Percy joked.

"Really, Percy you're making a joke… right now" I said. Percy sighed and straightened up slightly.

"What are you doing you? You don't have a chance to escape" Percy asked. Rhodes looked at Percy, when Jason took a step forward. And quicker than I thought possible Rhodes moved the gun and shot the floor exactly where Jason's foot would have been and moved his gun back to Percy while never once breaking eye contact with Percy.

"Don't do that, hell don't even think about doing something as stupid as that" Rhodes said in Jason's general direction.

"What are you waiting for," I asked, before an audible click was heard and the lights in the cubicle area outside my office went off.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him smirk as he whispered in my ear "That"

Then another click was heard and my office lights went out leaving us in complete pitch-blackness.

I felt the pressure on my neck alleviate.

This was followed by several screams, a few shots, and a loud smashing noise.

Eventually the back up generator kicked in and the lights turned back on, and the scene was carnage.

Everyone except Percy and Jason were knocked out on the floor and they had confused looks on their faces, but the room was even worse there were bullet holes in the roof and floor, broken chairs and one of the agents was thrown through one of the glass windows that separated my office from the main office space with the cubicles.

And worst of all Mr. Rhodes was gone; hell he must have picked up his jacket on the way out because that was gone too.

"Wait, what was the point of all that?" Jason asked

"I don't know I mean all he did was… oh god" I screamed and quickly logged into the network.

"What?" Percy questioned.

"No, really that is just adding insult to injury"

"What" Percy said even louder.

"The hostage situation was just a distraction to lessen security around the server room, and someone broke in, hacked us, wiped our servers and replaced it with 15 terabytes of… well lets just say it involved things usually only seen on the animal channel " I said as I turned the monitor to show the feed from two cameras one outside the server room which seemed to be current, which is normally guarded by five people but three had come to help with the hostage thing and were currently lying unconscious on my office floor, with two unconscious agents.

And the other camera which showed a female looking person plugging a pen drive into one of the many server towers then quickly leaving, however according to the clock in the bottom corner of the camera display this happened a couple seconds after Percy came into my office to find me as a hostage.

"So… someone broke in, stole the info and replaced it with animal porn" Jason elaborated to a kind of confused looking Percy.

"Well to put it bluntly, yes" I said.

 **Amelia's POV:**

"Oh. My. God. That is the single most fun I have had in about a year" I screamed as we careened down the motorway in a Ferrari Laferrari (Which I had been informed he had gotten completely 'legally').

"Hell yeah" Ben shouted, "Fast cars and robbing the FBI, what could possibly be better?"

"Well I could think of a few things" I said smirking flirtaously.

He chuckled turned and whispered "I'm sure you can, but dinner first because hostage taking makes me peckish".

"Sure, why not?" I agreed, who knows this could be fun.

"But first clothes" he said as he pulled over. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" asked innocently.

"Literally nothing, but where we're going they don't let people wearing balaclavas and black turtlenecks." He said as I walked to the front of the car to see him looking in the boot while taking off his shoulder holster.

I don't know why but a part of me was disappointed when the boot wasn't full of random assault equipment. But all he had was clothing (Men's and Women's), an ice cooler and a Hunting Bowie Machete.

"You keep women's clothes and a machete in your car boot" I asked.

"You don't?" he questioned as he passed me a knee length dress before taking off his dark cream waistcoat.

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Getting changed… like you should be" he answered

"What's wrong with that suit?" I asked.

"Nothing but some random agent bled on me while I was hitting him so I threw him through a window" I said nonchalantly as he took off his crystal white button-up shirt which with closer viewing had numerous small red blobs on the arms. I took off my black turtleneck (which I bought especially for missions like this) and almost instantly Ben turned around, I couldn't help but chuckle at how weird it is for a man who kills people for a living to have such good manners.

But I stopped chuckling when he took off his shirt; his back was well toned but I didn't notice that because his back was also littered this scars from where he'd been shot, stabbed or cut.

I must have gasped because he turned around looking panicked, which to be fair didn't really help as his chest looked even more tone but was also covered in scars. Including a huge cut right across his right pectoral and it went through a tattoo which said Z504.

I now knew he had been through pain and all I could think about now was making sure it never happened again. Wait what the hell am I on about, how am I supposed to protect him he's a professional.

By the time I shook off those thoughts he had turned around again and was finished putting on a new shirt and had put his jacket back on. So I quickly I pulled off my pants and put my dress on before getting back into the car. A second or two later Ben came back to the car got in, closed the door and looked me in the eyes.

"Shall we?" he said gesturing towards the road.

I smiled at him and stated "Yes, we shall".


	2. The contract that changed everything

**I have begun writing again now my new laptop had arrived. I am hoping i will now be able to upload more often. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review, favorite and follow**

 **Amelia's POV:**

"How in the hell did you get a table here?" I asked surprised as we sat down.

"I killed the owner's wife" he answered simply, "Anyway do you want a drink?".

"Yeah, a beer" I said only just noticing the waiter standing next to me.

"Same here" he said without looking at the waiter.

"So that was fun," I said trying to break the silence.

"Yes it was" he said as the waiter returned with the drinks, "don't suppose you want to do it again?"

"I was hoping you'd ask" I said leaning forward with my bottle out and he did the same lightly clicking the bottles together, "I mean I could use some muscle with more that 2 brain cells and I think tonight proves you could use someone with a little bit more… finesse, so anyway how much did we make from all that?"

He smirked took a napkin and wrote something on it before put the pen back in his jacket and pushing the napkin across to me.

Stupidly I took a quite large sip of my drink before reading it.

It said "50,000,000", I couldn't help but shout it out loud making me spit up my drink.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me, but Ben just looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I think I may have dropped a zero or two" he said as he reached back across the table for the napkin.

The waiter comes back "will you be ordering?"

I was about to answer when Ben cuts in.

"No" he said. The waiter sighs as if Ben comes in and doesn't eat anything all the time. I look at him.

"No?"

"No, we have business"

"Really, what?" I asked

"Some lady called Annie Chase" Ben said after showing me a picture on his phone.

"Cool… Fun" I said standing up.

 **3 days later**

 **New York City, unfinished Skyscraper.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Yeah, if we knock down that wall there then the client gets all the space he needs" I say.

"Well that… actually makes sense" the Chief Workman said.

"Well Terry, that's why they pay me obscene amounts of money to do this" I laughed.

"Wow, Annie's laughing" I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

"Thalia Grace" I said as I turned to look at her arms crossed.

"Annabeth Chase" she said seriously. Suddenly we both ran at each other before colliding in a big hug. We finally separated.

"So how's the Army?" I asked.

"The Army's good, how Archaeology?" she replied.

"Architecture" I answered annoyed, at first it was by accident but I'm pretty sure she's doing it on purpose now.

"So when you shipping out?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" she answered while rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm leaving… tomorrow".

"Tomorrow… what happened to 2 weeks at the least," I exclaimed.

"I don't know, apparently there's an emergency in Syria," she answered.

"Ms Chase?" a builder said as he walked over.

"Yes Bob?"

"There's some guy here to talk to you" Bob answered.

"Oh Annie you got a boyfriend?" Thalia teased condescendingly.

"No I don't and don't call me Annie," I said.

"All the guy said was that he was FBI and wanted to see you, he had the badge and everything" Bob said pointing at a tall-ish man in a black suit with Raven hair and eyes hidden behind his glasses before leaving.

"Okay Thals I guess I go should talk to Mr FBI" I said

"No, _We_ are going to go talk to this guy" Thalia said as she began to walk over.

Knowing Thalia as I did I know her, it was pointless to argue with her so I followed closely behind. As we got closer, the agent turned to us, took off his sunglasses and put them in his suit jacket top pocket. This revealed his sea green eyes and even I had to admit his eyes were miraculously beautiful.

"Miss Annabeth Chase?" the agent asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I believe you may be in danger from a very dangerous man." The agent answered back.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Well…" the agent said.

 **12 hours earlier**

 **Back in Washington**

 **Percy's POV:**

'Finally its time' I thought as I rushed through director Chiron's Door, he slowly looked up from his work.

"Percy" he said simply.

"Sir, I've found him" I said excited.

"What! How?" he stood up and shouted.

"I have a guy who owed me one" I said, "And he says our boy will be in NYC and his target is an Architect by the name of Annabeth Chase".

"Good, go" said Chiron.

"Oh and take Grace and Maguire" Chiron added as Percy turned to leave

"Yes sir" Percy left before left.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

 **Back in New York**

"Hey Perce… Annabeth, Sis" Jason said confused

"Jason?" Thalia and I asked.

"You know them?" Percy (as I just learnt) asked confused.

"Yes, this is Annabeth Chase and my sister Thalia" Jason explained.

"And that's a nasty cut" Thalia said pointing to the cut our mystery man gave him.

"That's nice. But you need to come with me" Percy said to me kind of rudely.

"God, Ms Chase your popular there's another guy here for you now" Bob said walking past.

"Maguire?" Percy asked.

"Maguire went to the hotel," Jason said looking worried, before both he and Percy reached for their guns but before they could.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a voice said with a British accent from behind Percy. They parted to reveal a man, who looked eerily familiar, in an expensive looking black three-piece suit with a brown paper folder in his hand. He was nearly as good-looking as Percy, wait why am I doing this? One's an assassin and the other is an FBI agent.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Just a guy who wants to ask you some questions about your father" he said seriously.

"My father's dead" I said confidently.

"No, he isn't" the mystery man said simply throwing the folder at my feet. A single photo slid out at my feet, it was my father, _Frederick Chase,_ a little older and he was definitely still alive. I looked up at him only now noticing the pain in his eyes.

"Come on Ms Chase, you know what kind of man he was" The man said.

"Your going to kill him?" I said barely managing to keep eye contact.

"Yes, Ms Chase I am" He said.

"Ms Chase, do not trust this man, he is a trained killer and will hurt you" Percy said desperately.

"Will you?" I said turning towards the smartly-dressed stranger.

"No, you are not my target" he said solemnly.

"Well that's... Reassuring" I said skeptically looking down. I opened my mouth to continue but was interrupted by a clicking noise. I looked up to see yet another man but this one had a gun to the strangers head.

The stranger sighed, rubbed his eyes and asked "Speed dial?"

"Speed dial" Percy confirmed smirking successfully.

"I wish it hadn't come to this" The stranger said sincerely. Before i could blink the strange had disarmed this new man, broke his hand then without hesitation snapped the poor guys neck and disappeared behind a pile of cement filled bags.

Before i could react Percy grabbed me and pulled me off to the side. The last thing I saw was Jason throwing a gun to Thalia. I didn't now what to do i couldn't concentrate on anything and when the gun fire started i began to panic even more.

 **Ben's POV:**

I wished they hadn't done that, it was going well. But if you want to pick a fight I guess there is nothing you can do for them. Eventually I realised a firefight, not the best place to contemplate human ignorance. Of course this was closely followed by a bullet whizzing 7mm past my nose. I popped up over the cover and took a shot at Percy hitting him him in shoulder. Painful but nowhere near fatal, unluckily Ms. Chase's friend got a lucky shot on my upper right arm causing me to drop back into cover. And as much as i hate to admit it I'm out gunned time for plan B.

"Heh Johnson" i shouted deliberately

"it's Jackson" he shouted back.

"As you can probably guess, I have a plan B" I mocked convincingly, "and the version is lots of explosives and stuff like that."

"You know, there's something deeply wrong with you" He called back.

"No shit" i retorted sarcasticly.

"You bluffing" Jason shouted.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not" i called back.

"God, now you quoting Shakespeare" Percy shouted confidently.

"Really... And you say there's something wrong with me" I shouted back.

I stood up and saluted,"Maybe, we'll meet again". The moment I turned and began to run to the edge of the building grabbed hold of a rope and jumped off the building and swinging down into one of the lower (still windowless) rooms 3 floors down Adjusted my tie and began to run. There is basically no way they could find me now.

 **Percy's POV:**

Did he just jump off the roof? I ran to edge and realised almost instantly what he had done, I also realised that I was not going to catch him today. Suddenly my phone went off, it said 'Your Best-friend in the world'. I quickly answered it. And in a familiar accent I heard.

"I wasn't bluffing" then the phone hung up and a quiet beeping noise began behind me. I moved a layer of tarp to reveal a enormous set of 4 barrels with bunch of wires, plastic explosives and a clock started counting from 3.

3

Is this really how it ends

2

Maybe can do something? But no, now its the end

1

Boom.


	3. A great night out

**Hi again, just thinking about what to write. Sorry about being so inconsistent with updates. Just got back from my huge school ski trip, i kicked my friends ass, both at skiing and in a snow ball fight. I saw 2 of my teachers pissed out of their heads. Please read, follow, favorite and review. Actually if you had one, tell me what you did over half term.**

 **Actually going to remember the disclaimer this time. I don** **'t own anything... yet.**

 **Percy** **'s POV:**

I am going to fucking kill that bastard, you hear me, fucking kill him. I think I'd actually be less annoyed if he'd actually used normal explosives. As opposed to what I think was 4 barrels piped full of : Pepsi, shaving foam, shampoo, and cheap Women's perfume. I smelled and looked like a drug filled crazy person in a suit, not to mention that asshole stole the car.

But most of this is probably me trying to get my mind off what that bastard did to McGuire.

Shit. He had a wife and a kid, I mean I didn't know him that well but I knew enough to now he was just a good man trying to provide for his family.

I refuse to let him slip through my fingers again, we don't even now this guys full name yet, just Rhodes and that was probably fake..

At least he didn't get Ms Chase, god knows what that animal would have done to her.

Ah! My thought were interrupt by the Doctor messing around with the shot that dick got on me. To be fair, I don't know how I'm still alive, he doesn't usually miss.

"Mr Jackson" Ms Chase said entering the room.

"Please call me Percy" I answered

"Oh well Percy you may call me Annabeth, and um what happens now?" she asked as she took a seat in the corner. She looked scared and uncomfortable. The doctor took this as a cue to leave.

"Well you and I will be spending a lot of time together in the coming weeks, but one thing you must know is I will never let anyone hurt you, OK?" I reassured her.

"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked, but she looked a little better.

"I won't lie, yes he's going to come back" I told her.

"Well at least, he didn't seem to hurt you" I commented

"Yeah" she answered quietly, I get the feeling she wasn't telling me everything and that maybe she wasn't.

I was about to say something when the doctor returned. He told me i was fine, the bullet had gone through and through and that I'd heal with time. So they bandaged me up and sent me and Annabeth on our way. It was time to report to Chiron for orders.

 **Amelia's POV:**

For some reason, I don't blame Ben for what happened, it is probably because even I've had to do something unpleasant but necessary sometimes.

But I can tell he does blame himself. He's been cleaning his gun since we got back to the Hotel suite.

"Ben, you know I don't judge you for that... right?" I asked.

"Why?" Ben asked as he moved onto his other gun.

"Because you obviously dislike doing it" I answered.

"But I never stop" he added.

"You don't stop because this is what your good at, even if innocent people die sometimes" I continued. He stood up, walked over to me and looked at me intrigued and sincere.

"How did I manage to find a partner as good as you?" he asked.

"You didn't, I found you remember?" I answered.

"So, what you put in that bomb, because i noticed a distinct lack on an explosion?" I asked, making him smirk and I instantly felt much better.

"A secret blend of Pepsi, shaving foam , cheap perfume and Loreal shampoo" he answered, barely managing to hold his laughter in.

"Why Loreal shampoo?" I asked laughing.

"Well, that's obvious isn't it?" He asked, his laughter nearly making him break down.

"No?" i wondered.

"Because he's worth it." And with that bad joke a night of fun and drinking began. In fact it's a miracle the police didn't get called. I mean we broke into 20 other rooms, stole their sheets and tied them together and climbed out of our top floor suite.

 **The Next Day:**

"Ah, my head feels like there's a crazy Gorilla fighting a dinosaur" I moaned. I woke up on a bed with Ben lightly balanced in an arm chair, his eyes half open

"I think I punched a priest" He groaned

"Why would you punch a priest?" I questioned, slightly regretting talking.

"I think I drank a Off-licensed, I'm not to blame for my actions at that point"he reasoned

"What's an off-license?" i asked for some reason.

"It doesn't matter" Ben said as he got up. It was strange, since i can't really remember last night. This is the first time I've seen him in normal clothes. He was wearing a loose white shirt that lightly hung off his torso, some simple dark blue semi-skinny jeans, but they were easily tight enough to emphasize his strong legs. And he was wearing sleek black leather sneakers as opposed to his expensive Italian Suit Shoes. I've gotta say this guy can really rock the simple look. It was around then my eyes began to feel too heavy to stay awake, so I didn't.

I awoke again to see Ben had moved the arm chair to next to the bed, like he wanted to watch over me as I sleep, it was kind of sweet actually.

He was sitting there eating American Pancakes off a plate. He noticed my open eyes and points to the bed side table with his fork, and sitting there are another steaming hot (that still doesn't make sense to me) plate piled with pancakes.

"Morning" He greeted.

"Do we need to be somewhere today?" I asked, hoping he'd say no.

"Yes" he answered, drinking from a coffee cup that seemed to just appear from nowhere.

"Uhhh, where?" I moaned.

"Wherever you want beautiful" he answered with a smile.

Are international assassins supposed to be this charming.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up in a cheap motel, before we were staying in before started the drive to Washington DC. I had just got up and taken my clothes off for a refreshing shower, when Percy came barging in causing me to scream and him to quickly turn away.

"Why are you naked?" he asked handing me a towel from a nearby radiator.

I snatched the towel and wrapped it around myself, "Because I was about take a shower".

"It's 9am" he said.

"Yes it is, not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn and does a incredibly loud exercise regiment" I shouted at him.

"You heard that" he said sounding embarrassed.

"I think the entirety of New York heard you," I answered before adding "State, not city".

" Well, I'm starting to regret saving you" he muttered. At least, he isn't all business.

"And another question, since when did the FBI have such poor standards?" I asked.

"They don't, but did you see the guy hunting you's suit and guns" he asked.

"Um, no" I answered wandering what this had to do with anything.

"Well, they're not cheap, so this is the last place he'd look" he reasoned, "Anyway we not going to Washington, he'll just follow if we leave so... I'm going to be living with you for a while"

"What?! No" I shouted, then I remembered the situation, "Fine. I have a spare room."

"Don't worry about the assassin" he tried to reassure me.

"It's not him I'm worried about" I said looking at the picture of my father that I'd managed to salvage from the roof.

 **Ben's POV:**

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Well, I want to watch Pitch Perfect" she answered.

"Cool, great movie" i answered seriously.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, is this because I'm a guy?" I retorted.

"No, it's because your a assassin" she answered

"What and that means I'm not allowed to appreciate the musical greatness of that film and I'm more of a mercenary who occasionally assassinates." I argued.

"Well no I suppose you can like the film if you want" she said, "Anyway shouldn't we be going after Chase."

"Nah, eventually she'll come looking for me" I answered as I took a Pepsi from the mini fridge.

"What, why" she asked.

"Because I'm the one who can find her father" I answered, "So what do you actually want to do".

"Let's just walk around and do whatever comes to mind" she suggested.

"Sounds fun" I laughed.

So we spent the day walking through shops, malls and museums. You now the normal tourist shit.

But it was around 8:30pm when things started to get interesting. We decided to take the stuff we 'acquired' throughout the day back to the room.

And went to an old bar full of more of the desirable members of society, you know bikers, drunks and other shifty looking people.

Basically my kind of people and when we got there Amelia looked nearly as excited as I probably did.

We strolled to the bar and just as I was about to order a creepy looking guy came up to us. And began to look us up and down, and he looked like he'd hit jackpot. Poor guy.

"How 'bout this you give me all your money, then me and your girl go out back and have some... Fun, and then I don't gut you both" he offered while licking his lips.

I was about to say something, then Amelia grabbed a glass bottle and smashed it expertly over his head. Before spinning him around and throwing him at me. I smashed his head on the bar before throwing him on a table, he sat up but then I punched and this time he just lay sprawled on the table unconscious.

"Wow, I find your ability to kick ass really attractive" I whispered to Amelia.

"Well do you wanna go out back and have some... Fun?" She whispered back.

"Tempting" I admitted

It was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at us, with a face that said 'typical'.

I smirked and did the same thing I do every time.

"The fucker touched my ass and whispered that he loved me, so I panicked" I explained.

There was about 5 seconds before the applause and laughter started.

"It's not the first time that's happened" someone shouted.

"You come here a lot I take it?" Amelia asked.

"I've had a room here since I was 12" I whispered

"Ben Rhodes, are capable of walking into any place without both making friends and enemies instantly." My oldest friend and mentor, James Blake said in his New York accent from across the bar.

"Please it's just my winning smile and impeccable sense of style" I answered.

"Oh, and I thought it was because your a colossal dick" he laughed.

I turned round and Amelia looked really confused.

I smirked, put my arms out and said "Welcome to my oldest and greatest home, The Exile's Redoubt, where any downtrodden bastard can get a drink and a job, assuming they're willing to knock some heads."

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to review or PM me. If you didn't like it tell me how to improve. And finally please excuse any lower-case 'i' instead of 'I' my I'm used to my computer auto correcting this, but my new laptop doesn't. Please follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
